1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adhesive composition for adhering a rubber and fibers. More particularly, it relates to an adhesive composition for adhering the rubber and reinforcing fibers contained in a rubbery product such as a tire, a belt and a hose.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Conventionally, for adhering the fibers with the rubber, widely used is an adhesive composition (RFL) comprising a butadiene-styrene-vinylpyridine copolymer latex or a mixture of said latex and a butadiene-styrene copolymer latex, and a resorcin-formalin resin (RF resin) (cf. Emulsion Latex Handbook (Taiseisha, Japan), page 188).
As the reinforcing fiber, a polyamide fiber (e.g. Nylon) is widely used. Recently, polyester and aramid fibers are increasingly used as the reinforcing fiber since they have less elongation and better strength and dimensional stability than the polyamide fiber. However, since the polyester fiber has poor heat resistance, its adhesion strength between said fiber and the rubber greatly decreases after thermal history at high temperature, and further its adhesivity with the rubber is inferior to the polyamide fiber so that its initial adhesion strength is low. Therefore, the improvement of these inferior properties is desired.
The polyamide fiber is most widely used as the reinforcing fiber. Although, as described above, it has superior adhesive strength with the rubber to the polyester or aramid fiber, it is still desired to improve its adhesive strength. Although the aramid fiber has good heat resistance, strength and dimensional stability, it has poor adhesivity with the rubber. Thus, improvement of its adhesive strength is required.
The fiber for reinforcing the rubber is treated with the RFL solution, but the RFL solution has poor mechanical stability. When a surfactant is added to the RFL solution in a larger amount to increase the mechanical stability, decrease of the adhesive strength and foaming are enhanced. When a foam inhibitor is added to the RFL solution to prevent foaming, the adhesive strength further decreases. Therefore, improvement of the mechanical stability of the RFL solution is also desired.